secret_20_replacement_bcs_i_lost_the_first_onefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fredbear and freinds/Steven Universe Short Story (Part 1, probably more coming. Probably)
The town of of Beach City, a small beachside town with no more than 15, maybe 20 citizens, sat in the peacefulness that was a mostly average day. Well, at least, it would be an average day, if there wasn’t a not just uncommon, but an event that wouldn't be likely to happen in several years. That would not just one new family, but two moving into Beach City simultaneously. While this wasn’t causing any form of major impact of the townspeople of Beach City, it was a pleasant surprise to many new faces. Most of the townspeople took a detour from their ordinary days to go and greet them, introducing them to the town. And now, it was near the end of the day, and the sun was setting on the light blue water of the sea, creating a stunning reflection of dancing orange lights. Steven Universe, the teen companion to the Crystal Gems, and the only known Human-Gem hybrid in existence, made his way onto the sidewalk of Beach City, crossing the road towards the house of one of the new families. Beach City was fun and cool place, of course, but (save for the Crystal Gems antics) it can get kinda usual. And it was nice to have a change up, even in fun places. He approached the door of the new house, which was a tan brown with a slightly dimmer door, a brass doorknob, a door knock on the door that both at Steven’s height, and just above that height, about the height of Stevonnie in fact. The outside was littered with cardboard boxes, some empty, some open, some still closed. Steven grabbed the brass knocker, and knocked three times. The knock were almost acoustic, and sounded as if the wood was an authentic form of rosewood. After a beat, the door opened, revealing a tall, darker-skinned, lighter than Connie, man, with slightly slanted eyes, who looked around, before looking down to see Steven. “Oh, hello. Nice to meet you!” His voice was a deeper voice than he would originally seem to have. He extended a hand towards Steven. Steven shook it, smiling. “Nice to meet you too! My name’s Steven!” “I’m Rohan. My daughter’s inside, if you want to come in.” “Sure!” He nodded, with a smile. Rohan nodded, and stepped back, allowing Steven inside, who proceeded into the interior. On the inside was a rather classical look, most brown, with a grandfather clock next to a moderately-sized CRT TV. There was a couch on the wall on the opposite end of this, and there were two doorless doorways. One led to a kitchen, which had a bar that revealed the kitchen to the living room, and one led to a set of doors lined up down a hallway. Rohan called out. “Natalie!” A softer, almost sweet voice came from a room down the hallway. “Yes, dad?” “We have another guest over! Come out and greet them.” “Coming.” There was a rustling in the room, before the second door on the left opened, and out stepped someone who was around the height of a 16-year-old. He skin and eyes were similar to her fathers', and she wore a light-blue t-shirt, skinny jeans, and no shoes. Her eyes were a blue color, and her hair was shoulder-blade height, being a bright shade of brown. As well, she donned a baby blue hoodie, which covered most of her forehead. She smiled as she walked down the hallway, and approached Steven, extending a hand. “Hey, I’m, uh, Natalie.” Steven shook it. “I’m Steven. Nice to meet you!” She smiled at him, before… Continuing to shake his hand. And… Shake. She was waiting for him to stop shaking, but at the same time, due to her hand motion, it felt like he kept shaking her hand, whereas he had already stopped. Steven chuckled. “Uhm… Do you, uh-“ “O-Oh, right, sorry!” Steven laughed softly, shaking his head as he pulled his hand back, as Natalie did the same. “It’s fine.” Steven smiled at the both of them. “So, you mind if I go? I’d like to stay, but I still have the other new family to meet, and Pearl doesn't like it when I’m out too late.” Rohan nodded, but Natalie stopped, flinching as he said ‘Pearl’ “… Alright. Bye!” Steven waved, as he left, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the silence of Natalie. Though, he decided to not question her. Directly. … Steven, less than 15 minutes later, was now approaching the second home, which was larger, being two stories, with both levels having windows about the sides of the house. He approached the door, which was a dark oak with a stained glass window at about teen-level height. He approached, and knocked on the door. And just after the knock, there was the sound of a quick shuffling, and the door opened, to reveal a slender figure of a seemingly elderly woman, nearing the age of 70, who smiled down at him. “Well, hello. Come on in, I assume you wanted to meet the newcomers?” She moved back, allowing Steven entrance into the house. Steven stepped in, and immediately smelt the smell of a very aromatic tea and what he guessed were snickerdoodle cookies. “Thank you.” The smell tickling his nose made him smile, along with the woman’s genial disposition. The woman stepped forwards from the door, to a staircase that lead up to the second floor, the first door of which you see from the staircase is the bathroom. “Paula, Jacob, come on down here, we have another new visitor.” The first figure came into view of the stairs quickly. An average-sized teenage male quickly appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a graphic T-shirt with an elaborately crafted Boomerang Blade design on it and a pair of knee-high shorts, and quickly made his way down the stairs, before jumping from the third stair. He landed right in front of Steven, with the elderly woman having already moved when she called up to the two. He extended a hand to Steven, with a confident smile. “Jacob, nice to meet you!” Steven laughed, seeing the, what was to him, spectacular stunt Jacob performed off of the stairs, and shook his hand cheerfully. “I’m Steven, nice to meet you too!” Jacob moved to the side momentarily, as Paula’s figure, the figure of a woman, about as tall as Jacob, stepping off of the stairs, with shortened blonde hair that curled at the tips. Her skin was milky white, and she had dark green eyes. She approached Steven, and extended a hand towards him. “Nice to meet you.” He shook it, the woman’s hand being rather smooth. “Nice to meet you too! My name’s Steven!” Meanwhile, the elderly woman was in the kitchen, and she pulled from the stove a sheet of baked cookies. “So Steven, would you like some cookies? Or tea?” Steven shook his head. “Thank you, but I shouldn’t be eating anything sweet this late. Though, if you don’t mind, some tea would be nice.” She nodded, and began to pour him a small mug of tea, while the other two motioned for him to sit at a large leather couch they had. He sat down, and relaxed back into it, feeling it give just enough under himself to be comfy. And as he did this, the lady brought him the mug of tea, of which Steven took a sip of, and sat down in a rocking chair across the room. Paula spoke up. “So, you’ve lived here for your whole life, right Steven?” “Yeah.” “Well then, in that case, would you mind showing us around soon? Just showing us important places, like the school building, Mayor’s Hall, places like that.” “Oh, sure! I can do that tomorrow.” He nodded, and took another sit of his tea. “Wonderful, thank you so much.” “It’s no problem.” He smiled at her, before looking up to the clock. “Well, I need to head back now. Thank you for the tea.” He said, just before he drunk the rest, and set the cup down on a small table next to the couch. “Oh, no need to thank me. Have a good night.” “You too!” Steven left, waving back to the three, before closing the door behind him, hearing the hospitable family wave back to him, and give him their cheers. He smiled, as he began back towards the beach house. It was nice to meet such new and friendly faces. Category:Blog posts